


What's a girl to do

by Lilly_C



Series: 50 kisses [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Lazy Mornings, Post-Canon, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: A kiss lazily
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Series: 50 kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	What's a girl to do

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, set post-canon. Written for the lazily prompt on my [50 kisses list](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/264444.html). Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Sam was wearing a loosely fastened oversized shirt, standing in front of the cooker slowly humming along to an upbeat song on the radio while waiting for her second attempt at a quick breakfast to cook.

Daniel stood in the entryway to observe her for a moment, smiling at how content she seemed to be and the way his shirt, that he’d worn on their date the previous night barely touched the tops of her thighs, he could tell from the way is was slightly lower on her shoulders that she’d only managed to fastened a couple of buttons before coming downstairs.

Quietly approaching her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly inhaling her scent. “Whatcha doing?” he asked as though it wasn’t immediately obvious to him.

“Making breakfast,” came the soft reply. “Again,” she added by pointing to a discarded pan of scrambled eggs.

Daniel picked a piece of now cold scrambled eggs out of the pan, carefully chewing on it, he coughed as the seasoning tickled the back of his throat. “Peppery,” he commented, squeezing his eyes a couple of times while he regained his composure not wanting to move from where he was to get a cup of water to get rid of the aftertaste. “You could have waited, I love cooking for us.”

Sam turned slightly slowly and lazily kissed the side of his mouth. “No I couldn’t wait for you to wake up, I was starving. Besides,” pointing to the fried eggs in the pan she’d been carefully tending to for the last few minutes. “These are ready, and I made enough for both of us.”

Once the food was plated up and coffee was acquired they took their usual seats at the table to eat in companionable silence until Daniel spoke. “What are we going to do today?” he asked between forkfuls of eggs and long swigs of extra strong coffee.

Sam made a confused face at the seemingly silly question. “Going back to bed,” she replied before leaning across the table for another slow kiss to signal her intentions for the rest of the day. “Unless you want to do something else,” she said half-heartedly offering him the chance to think up an alternative activity.

Daniel hurried to finish his food as Sam left her plate before making her way upstairs to wait for him to decide what he was going to do. She chuckled when she heard him taking the stairs two at a time so they could talk for a while before sleep for a few more hours, not that there had been much sleeping over the last few years when they’d found each other and made a pact to stay together after a string of ill-advised and disastrous relationships that had made them both miserable and left them constantly wondering what it was that was wrong with them. 

Once Daniel was under the covers, legs linked with Sam’s his head resting on her shoulder, he quietly said, “Do you think that we’d have gotten together if it hadn’t been for our disasters?”

Taking a couple of seconds to think of an appropriate answer, all she could think of was the same one she’d told him after he dropped her home after their first date as a couple. “We should have been together years ago, it would have saved a lot of pain and heartbreak in the long run.

Daniel kissed her cheek before succumbing to sleep, Sam glanced at him grateful that he was still with her.


End file.
